Alex Rider - Feline Extraordinaire
by The-Vengeful-Mastermind
Summary: After another mission for MI6, Alex Rider gains abilities of a feline nature, what is a boy to do?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've been reading some Alex with feline mutations fanfics and thought about giving it a go. Alex won't have 'powers' per se but it will be borderline but who doesn't want to see Alex with them? So, without further ado, enjoy my first fanfic. Also, Scorpia Rising didn't happen, because I mean come on we don't want Jack dead, do we? No, we don't. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Naturally I own nothing related to Alex Rider.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" thundered the young spy to the dull man in front of him.

"Now Alex, calm down…" began the grey-haired man, trying to placate the boy, but this had the opposite effect entirely.

"Don't tell me to calm down, whatever they did to me, has given me bloody cat powers. You said you'd sent in backup as soon as I requested help!" bellowed Alex, however, the flames behind his anger was somewhat doused when a furry tail began knocking things off the desk, which brought a smile to the Mrs. Jones face who was standing next to Blunt. "Damn it to hell," shouted Alex grabbing his new appendage and quickly wrapped it around his upper thigh. Looking back up noticing the humor on the faces of the other two occupants he quickly scowled, his eyes practically turning to slits, "this is not funny."

Quickly replacing her slight smile with her normal monotonous look, Mrs. Jones began, "we understand how this may complicate things for you now…"

"Complicate things! Have you listened to a word I said?! I have cat powers and to top it all off I have cat bloody ears," motioning to the two appendages lifting from the top of his head as if they knew they were been talked about, "and a god damn tail," quickly unwrapping his tail from earlier and slamming it down on the desk causing a slight yelp to escape his lips, 'shouldn't have slammed it down' thought Alex angrily.

"You don't have cat 'powers', Alex. From what we can see the results of your examinations, your DNA has appeared to have fused with, naturally that of a feline and has a result your body has undergone slight changes which can be observed." Ignoring the 'no shit Sherlock' quip from Alex, Blunt then took over.

"It appears Alex apart from your extra appendages you also have abilities that come naturally to the feline race, enhanced agility, balance, flexibility, jump and senses et cetera et cetera. Now as these may be a problem until you can fully control them as well as you needing a bit of recovery time, this will be the perfect time to send you to the Brecon Beacons for a little bit of extra training"

"You've got to be kidding me!?" Exclaimed Alex, staring at Blunt with wide eyes.

"I never kid…" began Blunt.

"It's rhetorical" shouted Alex almost slamming his head down on the table, "why can't I just recover at home?"

"As I stated before you need a bit of extra training, so this will be the perfect chance for you to hone your skills some more," explained Blunt.

"But how is that recovering…" started Alex before being cut off by Blunt once again,

"A car will be round at nine am sharp. Everything will be provided for you when you get there so pack lightly."

Picking up on the dismissal Alex did the only thing a fifteen-year-old boy could in that situation, he pouted and slammed the door on the way out.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Shutting the door with more force than necessary, a testament to how annoyed Alex was. Alex removed his shoes, not wanting to risk Jack's wrath should he trek dirt into the house and moved into the kitchen the tell-tale noises of Jack cleaning cutting through the air.

"Alex?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah?" Responded Alex as he pulled a can of coke from the fridge.

"How'd it go?" Asked Jack, coming around and sitting on a chair next to her surrogate brother.

"Usual," grouched Alex, just told me the reports from some of the tests they'd run from earlier..."

"And?" inquired Jack unable to contain her curiosity.

Smiling slightly and in the process revealing a set of sharper than normal canines, Alex proceeded to tell Jack that he now had the abilities found in the feline race and that he'll be heading to the Brecon Beacons in the morning for more training, which caused Jack to go off on one of her tangents about the injustice of it all.

"Well I'm going to take a shower and have an early night, god knows how long it'll be until I next get to feel the comfort of my own bed," huffed Alex at the thought of the lack of comfort the SAS beds provided.

"Alright then Al, I'll see you in the morning..." yawned Jack, standing up and giving Alex a hug before pulling back and staring at him with a serious expression on her face, "...I don't want to see any fur balls ok?"

Quickly jumping out of Alex's reach, Jack quickly danced away, laughing at Alex's horrified expression.

Taking one last sip of his coke, Alex slowly made his way over to the sink and draining of the can before throwing it in the bin then making his way upstairs to the bathroom where he proceeded to turn on the shower and let it run a few minutes' whilst he stripped and threw his dirty clothes into the clothes hamper ready to be washed.

Stepping under the hot water, Alex sighed as the water cascaded down is back and front, soothing his aching muscles and joints. It didn't take long for Alex to wash his hair and body and after an extra few minutes of standing under the relaxing hot water, Alex shut it off and began toweling his self off.

Stepping in front of the bathroom mirror, Alex couldn't help but admire his body. Muscles not normally found on a boy his age stared back and gave Alex the body of a swimmer or a dancer, powerful yet graceful. His eyes were also drawn to the numerous scars that littered his body and especially to the infamous scar from the Scorpia assassin that had shot him in the heart. Bringing his hand to it, Alex grimaced slightly as his mind remembered the pain he felt when the bullet pierced his flesh.

The other things Alex couldn't help but notice were the two feline ears that protruded from the top of his head and the tail that was attached to his lower back just above his shapely behind. 'Well I'm going to have a hell of a time explaining how I got those aren't I' thought Alex to himself as he pulled the door open a crack and making sure the coast was clear, even though he knew it was as Jack had gone to bed before he went into the shower but one can never be too careful, then dashed over to his room and quietly closed the door.

Silently padding over to his chest of drawers, Alex pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and pulled them on, not wanting to bunch his tail up or wrap it around his leg, he effortlessly tore a hole in the stitching near the top of his boxers and slotted his tail through which felt much more comfortable.

Crawling into bed Alex let out a tired sigh before succumbing to sleep, thoughts of the hell hole he was going to tomorrow plaguing his thoughts.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 _*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

Holding back a groan at hearing the annoying noise that is known worldwide, the bane of every teenager's existence. Alex tiredly brought a hand up to rub his tired eyes…or at least he was going to before he caught sight of what appeared to be claws at the ends of his fingers and thumb. Quickly bringing his other hand up to check…and yep that one was the same as well. "Oh, Scorpia kill me know," thought Alex sarcastically jumping up out of bed, almost shredding his duvet in the process due to the sharpness of his claws. "Bloody MI6 and their stupid missions, 'Don't worry Alex you'll be perfectly safe'," muttered Alex, trying to imitating Blunt's monotonous voice as he dashed around his room frantically, waving his hands as if that would solve his clawed hands problem, which it did not. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't go to an SAS camp like this…oh my God what will Jack say?" And as if said deity was smiling down upon him, Alex heard a knock at his bedroom door and Jack's voice call out,

"Al, everything ok in there? I can hear you banging about downstairs."

Deciding best not to lie Alex opened his door and stood before Jack who let out a little squeak which confused Alex.

"Your ears just look so cute, look at them standing up all pointy like," squealed Jack reaching out to stroke them causing Alex to let out a little purr of delight before his eyes widened in embarrassment and he quickly slapped his hands over the top of his head.

"Did you just purr?!" smiled Jack before her eyes gradually noticed his changed hands, "umm, why do you look like a relation of Edward Scissorhands?"

"I, DID NOT PURR!" Seethed Alex, punctuating each word slowly, his face red in embarrassment, and I'm not a relation of Edward bloody Scissorhands, this…" bringing his hands down and holding up his hands…paws…no...hands, yes hands, "…must be another result of whatever is happening to me. There must be some way to undo this." As if by magic, audible crunches of bones rearranging could be heard as Alex's fingers merged back into his human ones.

"That is kind of cool but also kind of disgusting," mumbled Jack staring wide eyed at her young charged.

"You're taking this a lot better than I expected," informed Alex, walking past the red head, off to get some breakfast.

"After these past months, I've learned no to question some things," chuckled the red head as she watched her young charge descend the stairs whilst battling with his tail which was trying to cling to the bannister. "Ha…have you ripped a hole in your boxers?!" Exclaimed Jack, just noticing how his tail was somehow coming through the material covering his lower half.

"Yes! And staring at my arse Jack," grumbled Alex causing Jack to sputter and stammer excuses how she wasn't.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

At nine am sharp, just as Blunt said, the doorbell rang that opened to reveal a suit with a forgettable face, what you would expect a secret service agent to look like.

"Agent Rider?" Asked the forgettable agent making Alex scowl slightly.

"Yes, that's me. Give me a minute would ya?" Although phrased as a question, Alex put a bit of force behind his words silently telling the agent in front of him he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Of course, Agent Rider, I'll just be in the car."

Watching the agent walk back to the standard MI6 car (no it wasn't an Aston Martin), Alex closed the door and turned around to face Jack.

"Oh Al," murmured Jack pulling Alex into a rib breaking hug and giving his feline ears which Alex had managed under his dirty blonde hair a stroke, causing Alex to break out with another purr.

"How many times Jack, don't do that," whined Alex in embarrassment but also returning the hug.

"I can't help it, it's just too cute to pass up. Imagine what Sabina would think?"

"I couldn't even begin to imagine how I would begin to explain this to her," answered Alex, pulling out of the hug and picking up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. "I'll try to contact you sometime whilst I'm away ok."

"You better little man!" Exclaimed Jack, causing Alex to raise an eyebrow at the 'little man' part as he looked down at Jack causing her to smile.

Opening the door, Alex turned around and gave Jack one last smile, which she returned with teary eyes, before closing the door silently and walking over to the waiting agent and getting in the front passenger seat. Pulling on some sunglasses to combat the morning sun, Alex turned to the agent and with a wry smile said, "Pedal to the metal Jeeves, Hell awaits."

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

 **AN: First chapter done, hope you guys and gals liked it. When picturing Alex's claws, just think of Sabretooth from the X-Men universe.**

 **Reviews are naturally appreciated.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter one and without further ado, here's chapter two.**

 **Disclaimer: Naturally I own nothing related to Alex Rider.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Cub!" Came the somewhat surprised gruff voice of the Brecon Beacons sergeant.

"Evening Sir," replied Alex at hearing his code name dropping his bag and snapping into a crisp salute.

"At ease Cub," replied the sergeant, raking his eyes over the young soldier…agent before him. "You've grown since I last saw you."

"It's called puberty, sir," said Alex, smiling slightly and unable to keep the witty response in his head.

Holding back a chuckle, the sergeant's eyes lit with amusement and something akin to respect at Alex's response.

"I suppose it is Cub," agreed the sergeant. "Now after some lengthy stubbornness on my part, Blunt and Jones have informed me of your last mission and the…unique changes that have happened to you because of it. Now I will admit I was somewhat sceptical at first, but after seeing the reports and seeing what has happened to you with my own eyes, well I was shocked, to say the least," exclaimed the sergeant, setting down a file which Alex presumed was his own.

"Believe me, sir, I was shocked as well when I woke up furry ears and a tail and been told that I have the abilities like that of a cat."

Smiling slightly once more the sergeant replied, "Yes, I'm sure it would have come as a surprise to you as well wouldn't it." A pregnant pause descended upon the two before the sergeant seemed to gather his courage. "So, Cub, do you know what abilities you have developed?"

"Well, I was informed I have all the generic abilities of a feline, enhanced agility, balance, jump et cetera. But I have yet to test them out and I'm sure I'll have a couple more tucked away waiting for me to discover, I mean, look what I learn how to do in the car ride over here…"

And with that, Alex brought a hand up and seamlessly rearranging his fingers to that of claws bringing only a slight grimace of pain to his face as the sounds of bones rearranging and flesh ripping gave way for his claws.

Now the sergeant was a man who could say he had seen some shit in his lifetime, but he had only one response, "holy Mary, mother of God," breathed the sergeant, years of training being the only thing keeping his eyes from popping out of their sockets.

"Ha, that's exactly what the agent that drove me over here said…" gaining a pensive look on his face he added the last part just loud enough for the sergeant to hear "…before he nearly crashed the car."

"Bloody hell I'm not surprised he nearly crashed the car Cub, I'm sure he got quite a shock when you suddenly changed your fingers into claws," exclaimed the sergeant, eyes still wide and staring at Alex's hand.

"Yeah, I'll admit. I'm sure he's never seen that before," agreed Alex wiggling his fing...claws about. "But let's get down to business," heaved the young MI6 agent, once again returning his hands to normal. "I'm sure Blunt has told you why I'm here? Correct?"

"Of course, some extra training combined with some rehabilitation," replied the sergeant leaning back in his wooden chair, which looked much too uncomfortable to Alex.

"Well Blunt called it recovery, but whatever," mumbled Alex.

Ignoring the mumbling coming from the young male in front of him, the sergeant pressed on.

"Naturally you'll be bunking with K-Unit, I'm sure you'll get on swimmingly with them, what with you and them been old friends and what not..."

"You're too kind sir," came Alex's sarcastic response which the sergeant merely smirked at.

"...you will have the same schedule as them and attend all the lessons Cub. No bunking off!"

At this, Alex adopted an insulted look although amusement danced in his eyes, "what do you think I am a teenager or summit?!"

The sergeant face shaped into a sharp grimace as if so unholy truth had just been spilt, "with SO, it wouldn't surprise me if you were a teen." Shifting forward so he was leaning on his desk, the sergeant eyed Alex with a sad look, "how old are you Cub?"

"Come now serge, you know that's classified," teased Alex, a smile playing on his lips.

"Bloody MI6 agent," mumbled the sergeant leaning back into his chair harshly causing it to creak ominously. "Well anyway, I'm sure you know your way to the barracks?"

"Yes sir," answered Alex.

"Good, off with you then Cub, keep out of trouble."

Giving the sergeant a cheeky wink, Alex gave a salute before picking up his backpack and leaving the sergeants office.

"Well, were going to have a couple of interesting weeks ahead of us," muttered the sergeant, rubbing his forehead, as if feeling the impending migraine.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"Ah, here we are," announced Alex to himself stepping up the steps to K-Units hut. "Now to perform a dramatic entrance that will leave them in awe but still giving me an aura of mystery. Pondering for a few seconds, a smile gradually worked its way onto his lips as he moved around the back of the hut where the small bathroom window was. Making quick work of the small latch that kept it shut, Alex used his heightened agility (not that he would have needed it but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth) and silently entered the small bathroom, which had one small toilet (surprisingly clean) and a sink with a cabinet above it.

Silently padding over to the door which was open a crack, Alex could already hear the shouts of Wolf. 'Probably at something Eagle did,' thought Alex.

Opening the door just enough to slip through, Alex stood in the darkened corner and surveyed his new 'home' for the next few weeks. It was...just as he remembered it, horrible. But it was better than nothing.

Hearing Wolf shout once more at Eagle regarding a ball which Eagle was throwing at the wall above Wolf's cot.

"Eagle, I swear to motherfucking God, throw that ball one more time and I'll rip your bollocks off!" Growled Wolf, living up to his codename.

"Fineeeee," moaned Eagle, upset that his limited fun had been brought to an end and threw the ball over onto the cot that was at the back partially hidden in the dark...or so he thought he threw the ball onto the cot at the back of the room. Alex who had caught the ball and whose mind which had just thought up the most devious thing ever, threw the ball back at Eagle and hit him atop his head.

"Um, ow!" came Eagle's intelligent response.

"EAGLE!" shouted Wolf, "I thought I said to stop throwing the ball?!"

"I did stop!" Protested Eagle who once again threw the ball to the back cot.

And, once again the ball was thrown back at Eagle who starred in horror. "D...did you guys see that?!"

"See what Eagle?" asked Snake looking up from his military magazine.

"Something threw the ball back to me!" exclaimed Eagle.

"Are you sure it didn't just bounce back?" Came the sarcastic response of the soldier to Eagles' left, causing said man to scowl slightly and mutter about cheeky SOB's.

"Yes, I'm sure. I would have heard it hit something if it bounced back," answered Eagle. "Watch."

And once more Eagle, who was now been watched by the other three soldiers, yes even Wolf, who's interest had been piqued although he was trying to hide that fact. Threw the ball to the cot at the back and waited, and waited, and waited.

"Eagle you're an idiot," came Wolf's harsh voice.

However, before he could insult his poor comrade further, the ball was suddenly thrown off the wall above Snake's head, who let out a curse. The ball which had been thrown with some force continued to bounce off the others walls before finally hitting Eagle in the head causing him to moan in exaggerated pain.

Whilst Eagle was moaning the others had jumped from their beds and pulled their SAS issued combat knives, falling into combat positions. Wolf taking up the front.

"Who's there?!" Snarled Wolf.

Alex not wanting to draw out the confrontation any longer, simply moved forward out of the shadows, his face lighting up with an amused smirk.

"Cub, reporting for duty!"

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

After a good ten minutes of shouting which had begun to hurt Alex's new sensitive ears a tad, Alex allowed them to drag him to the sergeant's office which consisted of another ten minutes of the sergeant shouting at K-Unit, which once again was seriously not helping Alex's ears.

But here they were back in K-Unit's hut, Wolf, Snake, Eagle and the soldier Alex had yet to identify sitting in their respective cots staring at Alex who like the rest of them was sitting on his cot.

"Why are you here Cub!" Snapped Wolf staring at Alex with such intense it was a miracle he wasn't burning holes through the young agent.

"Ah you know, training and what not," answered Alex with a nonchalant shrug.

"Training?! Why in the world would you be training?! Here?! At an SAS camp?!" Asked the soldier who Alex still didn't know the name off.

"My apologies, you are?" Asked Alex, in a well-mannered tone that the British were well known for.

"That's Leopard!" Informed Wolf harshly, "now answer the question."

Dipping his head slightly in acknowledgement, "a pleasure Leopard, but as to your question I'm afraid that's classified."

"Classified?" Said Leopard in a bewildered tone.

"It means 'designated as officially secret and accessible only to authorised people.'" Said Eagle giving a textbook answer.

Pinching the bridge of his nose tightly and shutting his eyes, Leopard thanked Eagle sarcastically.

"So, I'm assuming Point Blanc was not the last?" Said Wolf in a bitter tone only to receive a smirk and a 'classified' in response, which did little to help Wolf's mood.

"Point Blanc?" came Snake's questioning voice only to be waved off by Wolf.

An awkward silence descended on the hut. The four elite soldier's kept staring at Alex, none too subtly either causing Alex to roll his eyes until eventually, it became too much. "You guys know it's rude to stare?" And with that, their eyes snapped away from him.

"So…Cub. Will you be joining us for lessons as well?" Asked Leopard.

"I will be yes," came Alex's reply.

"Do you excel in a certain area?" Continued Leopard trying his best to make some small talk with the unofficial fifth member of K-Unit.

"Not really. I've been taught many things to surpass average in most areas," responded Alex, answering Leopard's question but not giving anything away about what he was capable of.

"I'm starving," announced Eagle suddenly. Disturbing the rich conversation that was taking place. "Can we go get something to eat?"

"You're always starving Eagle," said Snake with an amused tone only for Eagle to stick his tongue out in a childish manner.

"Let's go!" Barked Wolf, stowing away his knife and giving his laces a once over.

Waiting and watching as the others get ready, which didn't take them long. Alex proceeded to follow them out of the hut towards the mess hall with only one thought running through his mind, "well this is going to be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: How'd you like chapter two? Enjoyed it I hope**

 **Disclaimer: Naturally I own nothing related to Alex Rider.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Just as Alex predicted, evening meal in the mess hall did turn out to be fun. He was the very centre of some very hostile stares and a couple of curious ones but mainly hostile. But Alex gave back as good as he got and he was proud of the fact that some of them turned away from his stare whilst the ones who didn't certainly did when Wolf directed his gaze upon them.

"So Cub, How you finding the wonderful food?" Asked Leopard watching as some of the mash dripped slowly like cement from his fork and landing with a comical splat sound onto his plate.

"It's great. Nothing like some good sultry victuals in the evening," replied Alex.

"Would you look at that, Cub knows Chinese," said Eagle only to receive a slap round the lughole.

"That's not Chinese you fool," said Snake grimacing as he ate and talked, "he's swallowed a thesaurus and said 'hot food'.

The rest of the unit watched as what Snake said went completely over Eagle's head, which didn't come as a shock to them.

"You good on obstacles courses Cub?" Asked Eagle. "We got one tonight."

However before Alex could answer Wolf butted in, "please as if rich boy here would ever have been on an obstacle course!"

Ignoring Wolf's insult, Alex answered Eagle's question, "Neither good nor bad. Which unit has the fastest time?"

K-Unit suddenly looked crestfallen at Alex's question, well except Wolf who just looked even angrier if the bulging vein on his forehead was anything to go by.

"L-Unit are ahead of us by a few seconds and believe me they don't let us forgot it," said Snake eating the last of his food.

"Yeah, so that means you better not drop us back even further, yea' little runt!" Snarled Wolf, before storming off back to K-Units hut.

The rest watched as Wolf stormed off before each finishing their own meals and making their way back to the hut, Alex training slightly behind the others and ignoring the stares and some jeers coming from the men of other units.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

For the next hour, K-Unit busied themselves with cleaning boots, reading magazines and sharpening pointy objects whilst Alex passed the time watching and studying the others, something which he blamed on MI6 and their missions.

Just before ten, Wolf announced none too politely that they should be going and so after lacing up their boots, K-Unit made their way to the obstacle course at the far end of the camp. The obstacle course was just a like a regular course, balancing beams, pits filled with some sort of thick sticky substance which was probably freezing cold to the touch. The course also had nets to climb, high walls to overcome and other such obstacles you would find on an obstacle course. Naturally being an SAS camp, designed to train the best of the best Britain had this course was surrounded with barbed wire which was also contained throughout the course itself and the obstacles were not your normal kind. They had been built so that only the best of the best could overcome them.

The officer in charge of the lesson, who introduced himself as Captain Morgan, most likely for Alex's benefit, was not as heavily built as the men lining up before him, he was quite lithe with sharp intelligent eyes and slightly greying hair, quickly barked out orders for the units to line up. Apart from K-Unit, there was also two other units there for the lesson.

"Right you maggots…" shouted the officer.

'Such a stereotypical thing to say,' thought Alex.

"…I expect at least four seconds shaved off your units combined times. If you do not hit the four-second target, you'll be scrubbing shite from the toilets with toothbrushes. Have I made myself clear? Said Captain Morgan.

"Yes, sir!" Came the chorus from the three units.

"In the event that you are over your original times, then may God have mercy on your souls by the time I'm through with your unit! Have I made myself clear!"

"Yes, sir!" Came the louder reply from the units, determination on all their faces.

"Wolf, as you have a fifth member, I am giving him thirty minutes exactly and I expect him to beat it like everyone else, understand?" Said the Captain.

"Yes, sir!" Came Wolf's respectful reply.

"Good." Replied the Captain. "Units will go in alphabetical order, which means for all you dumb arses out there, B-Unit then F-Unit and then finally K-Unit. On my mark."

On the Captain's whistle, the first member of B-Unit set off to the first obstacle of the course, high balancing beams that were surrounded by barbed wire, ready to cut any unfortunate soldier who fell.

The rest of B-Unit were encouraging their teammate on whilst the other two groups stood watching and silently judging.

One by one each soldier took his turn until eventually, Alex's turn came and after a quick threat from Wolf about not fucking it up for the unit, Alex shot off the line like the Devil himself was after him, that and his enhanced speed helped partly. First up was the balancing beams but thanks to his improved balance the beams proved a little problem. Minutes ticked and Alex using his feline abilities absolutely smashed the course designed to test the most hardened of soldiers. Due to him doing the run himself, Alex didn't hesitate to use his claws to scale the rock walls and other similar obstacles to overcome them.

"Holy Mary mother of God," muttered Snake as he watched Alex speed through the course.

"BLOODY HELL!" Screamed Eagle. "Cub's on drugs.

"I highly doubt that Eagle," said Leopard as he watched Alex clear a twenty-foot pool of water in a single bound. "Although I am losing my doubt."

After clearing the pool of water, Alex sprinted back to the captain who was staring in shock at how easy and fast Alex had done the course. In fact, everyone was staring at Alex with their mouths open, which they would deny if they were called out on it.

The captain recovering slightly from his shock said, "I…It appears gentlemen, we have a new record holder with a time of eight minutes forty-three seconds."

Although deep down every soldier present knew that the young man's time would be extremely low, there were still cries of surprise at just how low it was.

"How in God's name did you do that course so fast soldier!" Demanded the captain to Alex to which Alex just shrugged his shoulders and gave a little smirk which could piss off the most stubborn of offices and it was no different here as the captain's eye began to twitch. "Very well! Dismissed the lot of ya!" Ordered the captain before marching off in the direction on the sergeant's office.

Nobody moved as they were all still staring at Alex before Wolf snapped out of it and ordered his unit back to their hut.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

A pin drop could be heard in K-Units hit as they sat on their beds, each one of them kept taking a glance at Alex trying to figure out of he did the course so fast. Although Alex was smaller than the rest of the soldiers and lither that still wouldn't let him perform that better.

"How the hell did you do it so fast!?" Demanded Wolf unable to hold it in. "Are you on drugs, rich boy?!"

"No, I'm not on drugs Wolf, the bloody idiot." Answered Alex mumbling the idiot part.

"Then how the hell did you beat the course so fucking fast!" Shouted Wolf.

"Well if you must know, over the past couple of days something has happened to my genetics resulting in me becoming a part cat and thus giving me cat abilities such as heightened speed.

"…Are you taking the fucking piss out of me?!" Growled Wolf.

"Nope, just ask MI6," said Alex before snapping his mouth shut.

"What has MI6 got to do with this?" Asked Snake.

"Bugger," muttered Alex. "Forgot I said MI6, it's classified and all that."

"Part fucking Cat! Seriously you expect us to believe that!" Said Wolf

"Are you like a superhero?" Asked Eagle in the background only to receive a slap round the head courtesy of Leopard.

"Come on Cub," began Snake as he tried to placate Wolf. "You got to understand how it seems a bit far-fetched to us. I mean cat abilities."

"Well you's asked how I did the course so fast and I've told you, whether you believe me or not is entirely up to guys," said Alex.

"What other abilities do you have Cub? Do you have like a tail and everything?" Asked Eagle in childlike glee.

"Well, I've got heightened speed as you saw, but also heightened balance, jump, strength. Stuff like that. Yes I've got a tail as well as cat ears," Said Alex.

"That is so cool," said Eagle, eyes wide in amazement.

"Fucking ears and tail! Now you just taking the fuc…" Began Wolf hotly launching to his feet before coming to an abrupt halt has Alex perked his cat ears up from his head.

Once again, a pin drop could be heard as Wolf, Snake, Eagle and Leopard stared at the feline ears above on Alex's head.

Although Eagles face still had the look of amazement on his face the others one of shock.

"You have cat ears," said Leopard dumbly.

"I did say that," came Alex's response.

"But cat ears, that's…that's not possible your human and cat ears…human," stuttered Snake.

"I think you should sit down Snake," said Alex

"Did MI6 do that to you?" Came Wolf's surprisingly calm voice.

"What! No of course not," answered Alex who's ears kept twitching in response to noises he could hear outside.

"Was it a result of a mission?" Said Wolf.

"Classified," smirked Alex.

"How old are you Cub?" Asked Wolf

Once again Alex just smirked and said, "classified."

"Are you going to give us a straight answer to anything?" Demanded Wolf.

"Depends on the question," quipped Alex.

"Ca…can we see your tail?" Asked Leopard

"Why? You want to check out my butt?" Said Alex rubbing a hand through his hair making his ears twitch.

"What?! No, no, just you said you had a tail and…" stammered Leopard

"I'm kidding Leopard, it's alright if you like looking at men's butts. Who am I to judge," teased Alex which resulted in Leopard crossing his arms in a huff. "Ah come on Leopard I'm kidding, here you can see my tail."

Alex then proceeded to show his unit mates his newest appendage which Alex had slotted through his boxers which he had cut a hole in.

"I'm afraid I still can't control it properly yet," muttered Alex, a look of concentration on his face as he tried yet again to have some semblance of control over his tail.

"You know of all the things I've seen and thought I would see, this, as in human hybrid stuff was not even close to been on my list," said Snake who was thinking about all the different medical stuff relating to Alex's 'condition'.

"Is it not uncomfortable, you know not having it…umm…freely moving," asked Eagle going to stroke Alex's tail only to receive a slap from Wolf supplied with a 'don't touch'.

"It's like having super tight boxers on with a constant erection which you just can't get rid of," explained Alex. "Oh wait, you guys have probably forgotten what boners are what with you been elderly and what not, am I right?"

The only answer Alex got was numerous objects been thrown at him from the four elderly unit members.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: How'd you like chapter three? Enjoyed it I hope** **Thank you for the reviews as well they are much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: Naturally I own nothing related to Alex Rider.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Over the next couple of days, K-Unit warmed up slightly to Alex and began to grow used to seeing his new appendages after getting over their shock that is especially at his uncontrollable tail. Once safely behind the doors of K-Units hut, Alex changed trousers to ones that had a hole in the back to allow his tail free.

Alex had also been called to the sergeant's office in regards to a report of Alex using body and mind enhancing substances, drugs in other words, which the sergeant had a good chuckle at. When Alex asked who was it from he was not shocked to find it was from when he did the obstacle course and apparently Captain Morgan was pissed at his own personal record, which was one of the fastest on the obstacle courses history, been beaten, especially by someone as young looking as Alex and so the captain had automatically assumed Alex must have had the help of substances and promptly reported him however the sergeant dismissed it immediately as he knew the truth at how Alex had beaten the course.

Alex had also proven that as well as excelling in the physical aspects of training but that he also excelled in certain classroom-based subjects most prominently his language class, with him been fluent in French, Spanish and German, as well as knowing basic Italian and Japanese. Alex also outdid most of the other SAS soldiers in math something which some of them didn't appreciate been outdone by Alex. However, there were some lessons in which he wasn't that great at, physics been the main one. Alex was also surprised to find out that Eagle was a whiz at physics, apparently, it had something to do with Eagle being a sharpshooter and him learning physics to better master his sharpshooting skill which was surprising considering Eagle had the attention span of a brick.

However when some men's egos are constantly been battered by the fact that a lad who looks like he should still be in school (which he should) can do better in more subjects than you and can break SAS records then things will probably start coming to blows.

"Cub! Let's go, we have target practice," shouted Wolf to Alex who was currently trying to beat his already impressive time on the obstacle course but to no avail.

Coming to stop in front of Snake, Alex leaned onto his knees as he gulped down the air greedily, regaining his breath.

"You know Cub, you got to give your muscles time to build and adjust to your...new body...structure," lectured Snake.

"Snake enough with your medical mumbo jumbo shite. We only got a few minutes to get to the range," said Wolf in his usual gruff tone causing Snake to send a glare in the unit's leaders direction.

After a few more seconds of waiting for Alex to regain his breath, the three of them set off and quickly met up with Eagle and Leopard before proceeding straight to the shooting range, the sounds of distant shooting already starting to fill the air.

The officer in charge of the lesson was much taller and broader than Captain Morgan that gave him the look of a man that didn't take shit from anyone.

Apart from K-Unit, there was also L-Unit there with them. Why the sergeant had paired them with L-Unit for the lesson knowing the rivalry was a mystery to K-Unit, although some thought it was the sergeant's way of having some form of entertainment in camp.

As soon as the officer explained that the lesson was just the standard range shooting so he could gather some info on their accuracy he gave each unit a range and instructed them to use a variety of weapons.

The weapons available were the standard SAS types, the C8 Carbine, a variety of M16s and HKs as well has handguns. There were also a couple shotguns and snipers. Alex was also surprised to see a Welrod silenced pistol from WW2 there and an SAA.

"So, will the little boy not partake seen as there isn't a water pistol handy?! Sneered Bear from L-Unit.

"Piss off Bear!" Hissed Wolf back meeting Bears advance and squaring up to him.

"Oh, would you look at that. Wolf's defending his Cub," said Bear causing the rest of his unit to laugh like a pack of deranged hyenas, something which Eagle pointed out which soon stopped there laughing.

"Tell me, kid, you ever held a gun? Asked Ocelot, another member of L-Unit who came and stood with Bear.

"Once or twice," said Alex with a shrug.

"Do you know which end the bullet comes out of?" Asked Bear, speaking in a slow manner as if talking to a child.

"Do you know you sound like an idiot?" Came Alex's quick response.

"Ohhhhhhh. Somebody get some burn cream for Bear here," laughed Eagle patting Alex on the shoulder.

"Think you're funny to do you kid?" Hissed Bear.

"Funnier than you," Alex shot back.

Bear took an aggressive step forward before halting as K-Unit suddenly surrounded Alex which also caused L-Unit to surround Bear.

Before anything else could happen or be said though the officer in charge of the lesson suddenly shouted, "Will you pussies break up your little debate club and get to fucking shooting already!"

"Come on guys," said Ocelot, "let's go put this wannabe SAS soldiers to shame."

"What the fuck did you just call us, yer little cunt," snarled Wolf who was been held back by Leopard and Snake.

"What! Can't handle the truth? You're an embarrassment to the SAS especially with Little Boy Blue here," spat Panther, the leader of L-Unit.

"Why you little fucker," said Wolf pulling back his arm ready to throw a punch, but before he could he was interrupted by Alex.

"How about a little challenge to see which unit is the better squad? Not that it is needed as we all know K-Unit is the best…" L-Unit bristled at this, "…but just for a peace of mind, how about a shooting challenge."

"We don't need no shooting challenge to know were the best…" began Bear but was quickly interrupted by Alex.

"Is that fear I can hear in your voice Bear, you scared you lose?" Said Alex.

"FINE, we accept you little shit, we'll show you who's the better unit. Conditions?" Said Bear.

"Handguns, six shots, six targets. Closest to bullseye wins," said Alex, laying down the conditions.

"Eagle, go and grab a weapon," ordered Wolf.

"Oh no Wolfie boy, your little Cub made the challenge and laid down the conditions, he will be the one shooting," informed Ocelot a big smirk on his face at the thought of Alex having to shoot.

"That's unfair!" Snapped Snake, "afraid to get beat? That why you want Cub to shoot!?"

"It's fine Snake, I'm sure it'll hurt much more when I beat them," said Alex as if stating a fact.

"Did your mother not teach you not to lie," said Panther to Alex, Alex, however, ignored him and went to the weapons bench to choose a handgun.

Raking his eyes over the selection that was available, Alex's eyes were drawn to one of the old handguns and one in particular, which he chose.

"What'd you pick Cub," asked Eagle.

Alex drew his weapon and showed them the handgun he had chosen.

"Out of all the handguns available and you choose an SAA, why?" Asked Eagle, shock in his voice.

Smirking Alex responded, "Saw a guy in a game use it once and I've always wanted to try one, funnily enough, he was called Ocelot too."

"Cub, that has a bit of kick to it that the newer handguns won't have, are you sure you can handle it. K-Unit's rep is on the line here," said Eagle.

"Don't worry Eagle," Alex said trying to reassure the oddly calm Eagle.

"Don't worry! You said you've only shoot one or two times," said Eagle.

"Well one or two times might have been a little white lie," said Alex patting Eagle on the back before walking off to join the others.

"A single action Cub? Really?" Asked Leopard with a raised eyebrow.

"Got to beat them in style, don't I?" Came Alex's quick witted response.

"Well can't argue there now can I," smirked Leopard.

Alex then proceeded to stand near Bear who had his gun ready in his hands, he didn't even look at or insult Alex, just had his gaze locked ahead, something which Alex joined him in.

Seconds ticked by as each soldier studied their own six targets some distance away from them down the range.

As if some had given the command both Bear and Alex raised their weapons, Bear began unloading his clip as soon as it was brought up, but Alex, to Alex it was as if time had slowed, which in reality was impossible what it actually was, was his cat senses going into overdrive, his vision sharpened, he could clearly see the little red bullseye's down the range. Alex calculated nearly everything in his mind, his impressive skill in math determining distances and angles, that combined with his Scorpia training had given Alex his own shooting style.

What appeared to Alex to be minutes after Bear started shooting, which in actual fact was only a few seconds, Alex unloaded his six bullets from the single action army revolver, six thundering shots, zooming through the air and burying themselves in the six targets that lay in wait for them.

Once finished Alex couldn't help but do some impressive gun twirling with the revolver before pretending to holster it. "You know this gun twirling would have been much more impressive if I had an actual holster in which to holster my gun, but never mind," said Alex to the stunned soldiers. "You guys ok?"

"Where the hell did you learn to shoot Cub, that was bloody flawless work," breathed Eagle in astonishment.

"I knew a couple guys that were handy with guns and taught me a couple things," answered Alex thinking back about Ian and Yassen.

"A couple of things!" shouted Leopard. "A couple of bloody things, Jesus Christ Cub…that was…urgh…I don't know what that was, but holy cow," said Leopard unable to comprehend the shooting skill he had just seen.

"Come on let's check your scores Cub," said Wolf who looked to silently praying hoping that Alex had beat Bear.

After collecting the targets in L-Unit quickly totalled Bear's score up. He had four bullseyes and two shots land on the inner circle that surrounds the bullseye.

"Ha, read it and weep boys," sneered Bear at K-Unit. Holding up his impressive score, especially seen as he wasn't even the marksmen of the group.

"Oh, we'll read but we certainly won't weep, that job will belong to you because…" And with that Snake held up Alex's targets to show six perfect bullseyes.

"How do you feel now you wannabe soldier, you got beat by fucking Cub," laughed Wolf before turning to look at Alex, "no offence."

Alex just laughed it off in good humour as he waited for L-Unit to come out their stupor and realise they had been beaten.

"B…bu…but he's only shot once or twice," muttered Ocelot.

"No this can't be right, he must have cheated. Yeah, he cheated!" Declared Bear unable to accept the results. Dropping his targets Bear launched forward, fist raised high aiming for Cub.

To Alex, time once more seemed to slow…


End file.
